I thought I was free
by katabiri1
Summary: Misaki thought he was going to get away from Fushimi in high school. It turns out that they attend the same school. FUSHIMI X MISAKI BOYXBOY YAOI


"Aww, man. School starts tomorrow." Yata sighed

But the good thing is, I don't need to see that damned monkey anymore. Yata smiled and proceeded forward.

"Bye everyone" Yata gave everyone a thumbs up and walked out of the room happily.

"What's up with him?" Mikoto asked.

"I wonder..." Izumo said.

Yata runs out the door and starts mumbling with a bread in his mouth. "Fuck. I'm late and it's on the first day of school!"

Yata starts chowing down on his breakfast which was a piece of bread. The thing Yata doesn't know is... the bread already had mold on it. Without knowing that, Yata eats the bread like it's nothing.

"Argh, it's too tight." Yata undoes the tie to loosen it a bit.

"Ding dong, Ding dong" Yata barely made it to his new high school. The best high school in Tokyo, Ashinaka High School. Ashinaka High School is well known for the smartest and the richest students in Tokyo.

Yata isn't the smartest or the richest. No one knows how he got in the school. He was basically a delinquent in middle school. He beated up lots of other guys that talked shit about him or pissed him off.

"Why is that here?" A guy sighed.

"I know right..." The guy next to him said loudly to make sure Yata heard.

"What the fuck you want." Yata turned around and glared at them.

"You wanna fight!?" Yata's eyes were full of hatred.

"If you say another word, I'll kill you." Yata turned back and continued towards the hall.

The two guys laughed. "As if he can." The first guy told the other guy.

Fushimi stopped the two guys from provoking Yata further. "Hurry and get to the hall. It's about to start." Fushimi smiled fakely.

Both of them obeyed Fushimi knowing that they shouldn't anger the student council president. Since he pretty much ruled this school.

Yata sat in the middle of the hall and waited impatiently.

"What's up Yata, seems like we're attending the same school." Rikio smiled.

"What's up fatass." Yata said grumpily.

Yata felt an uncomfortable sensation. Yata stood up and ran for the exit. He pushed open the door and ran for the closest restroom he could see.

"He must've eaten the moldy bread, didn't he." Rikio sighed.

"That's what you expect from an idiot like Yata." Rikio facepalmed.

"Finally!" Yata sighed of relief.

As Yata walked back to the hall he heard a familiar voice. "Could it be...?" Yata mumbled.

"Thank you for coming to Ashinaka High School. If you have any questions you can come to me."

That damned monkey!? What the.. why is he here!? Yata was so shocked. His eyes widened as his brain processed the shocking news.

Fushimi glanced at Yata's direction. Yata and Fushimi stared at each other for a second.

Everyone in the hall clapped and proceeded to get to their classroom.

Yata quickly ran towards Fushimi, who was still on the stage. Fushimi smirked knowing this would happen.

"You damned monkey" Yata yelled at Fushimi

Yata jumped onto the stage and fired a punch.

Fushimi caught Yata's arm easily. " You shouldn't do that in front of everyone. You're scaring them." Fushimi whispered.

Yata looked around the hall and realized everyone was staring at them. But he didn't care, he wanted to punch Fushimi right now and right at this spot.

"You sure it's a mature idea to do this right now?" Fushimi said in a soft voice.

Yata flinged Fushimi's hand away from him and walked down the stage.

"It's alright everyone. Nothing special." Fushimi said calmly.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing a while ago and forgot about the incidence.

"I found something fun" Fushimi mumbled.

"Student council president, are you okay? Should we send him to the principal's office?" A man approached Fushimi.

"Hmm. We could do that" Fushimi mumbled.

"Brrr, Yata Yata please come to the the student council immediately." The speakers thundered throughout the school campus.

"Why do I have to go to the student council, What's that got to do with me?" Yata sighed.

Yata sighed and asked Rikio where the student council was.

Ashinaka was enormous. The student council was in the next building.

"Thank god it wasn't farther." Yata cried.

Yata walked into the student council building and approached the huge brown doors. Yata slammed open the doors and saw Fushimi's face.

"Oh, you're here already. Thought you would chicken out, Mi~Sa~Ki" Fushimi said.

"Shut up. I would never chicken out. Who do you think I am." Yata yelled.

"Let's see." Fushimi stood up from his chair and approached Yata.

"Did you miss me, Mi~Sa~Ki?" Fushimi leaned closer to Yata.

"Why would I, and don't call me that you damned monkey." Yata glared at Fushimi.

"If only I had my bat with me, you would be so fucked." Yata cursed.

"Uh huh, sure," Fushimi said sarcastically.

Yata stepped back.

Fushimi grinned and pinned Yata's body against the door.

Yata tried to look brave in front of Fushimi, but Fushimi saw through him.

Fushimi stared at Yata's confused and panicking eyes.

He thought it was cute of Yata to appear strong even though he's not in front of him.

Fushimi smirked and pressed his lips against Yata's. Yata gasped and Fushimi took advantage of this and inserted his tongue into Yata's mouth.

Yata's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe Fushimi was sexually harrassing him.

Yata struggled and went limp after he realized it was impossible to get out of Fushimi's grip.

As their lips parted there was a thread of saliva connecting both of them together.

" What the fuck!?" Yata cursed.

"What the fuck, are you doing!?" Yata adverted his eyes away from Fushimi.

"You thought you were going to be safe in high school?" Fushimi looked at Yata.

Fushimi licked his lips. " It tasted sweet, thanks for the meal,"

Yata pushed Fushimi away hardly and pushed open the door.

"I fucking hate you, you damned monkey!," Yata yelled.

Yata ran through the hall as fast as he could.

" Why the fuck did Fushimi do that!? Does he know how I truly feel about him..." Yata mumbled.

Fushimi stared at Yata as he ran off. "You can't always run. I'll catch you sooner or later."


End file.
